


Promise

by Mrs_Boojangles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I went off the rails, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, this is a songfic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Boojangles/pseuds/Mrs_Boojangles
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor finally tie the knot, and experience all the emotion that goes along with preparing for their special day that's been years in the making.ORThe Supercorp Wedding we all deserve.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [towergal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towergal/gifts).



> This story was derived from a conversation that I had with my bestie, about what song Supercorp would have at their wedding. This is what happened instead. This story is also for her.
> 
> It got away from me a little, though. This is also a VERY mild songfic. I'm so emotional. These two are so precious.
> 
> I LACK A BETA, PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES. I did my best.

Kara Danvers was freaking out. She was a jumbled mass of nerves, a raging _terror_ of anxiety as she tried an attempt to still her hectic mind. She had practically paced a hole in Alex's floor, her thumb stuck worriedly between her teeth as she muttered aloud to herself, eyebrows drawn in a permanent crinkle. She checked her wrist, immediately rolling her eyes at herself, as she hadn't even put her _watch_ on this morning. Her eyes immediately tracked to the clock in the kitchen. 7:13 am. Kara pursed her lips, her movements finally stalling a moment as she stared at the green, digital letters glowing through the soft gray of early dawn.  
  
 _Pfft, 7:13? That isn't terrible._  
  
The front door slammed open, her scattered thoughts suddenly forgotten as she whirled around, blue eyes instantly landing on Alex. The elder Danvers smirked as she kicked the door closed behind her, the hefty bags of food suddenly sparking a growl from the Kryptonian as she still stood awkwardly in the living room. Dropping the food, Alex shucked her jacket and tossed it across the breakfast island, a familiar smirk falling into place as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Did you ever get any sleep last night?"  
  
Kara frowned, her eyes still glued to the bags on the counter, "I don't remember. Is... that from Noonan's?"  
  
Alex breathed out a laugh, " _Yes_. You need to keep your strength up. _Kara_. You didn't answer my question."  
  
Bright eyes, devoid of their normal frames, finally snapped up, seemingly noticing Alex for the first time.  
  
"What? Oh. Oh! Yeah, I _totally_ got a lot of sleep," she crept toward the island, "I'm all over it, Alex, don't worry."  
  
Completely unconvinced, Alex rolled her eyes and lifted the bags toward Kara.   
  
"That's a lie and you know it."  
  
Opening one of the containers, Alex plucked out her own sandwich before giving the rest to the eager blonde, a warm smile spreading across her face as Kara raced to seat herself, treasure in hand. Sitting down beside her sister, Alex was much more thorough with her own breakfast, taking measured bites as Kara devoured her food with her normal gusto. Finished, Alex leaned on her fist, her finger gently poking Kara in the side, chuckling at the small noise of annoyance.  
  
"Kara."  
  
Disregarding the knowing smile, Kara focused solely on her breakfast, her eyes almost blazing as she opened yet another container. The silence stretched almost painfully, the Kryptonian _agonizingly_ aware of the dark eyes currently boring into the side of her head. Sighing heavily, Kara dropped her sandwich on its wrappings and leaned her elbows against the island. She side-eyed Alex, taking in the warm affection splashed across the Elder Danvers' normally serious face.  
  
"Okay, Alex. I didn't sleep a wink," she turned, fully facing her sister, a sudden giddiness bolting through her at her thoughts, "I mean... how could I? I'm getting _married_ today! That's so... exci- It's... that's horrifying, actually."  
  
Her stomach groaned, her earlier mind swarm suddenly kickstarting, the butterflies in her stomach making her nauseous.   
  
" _Alex_. I'm getting _married_ today. Holy Rao."  
  
The DEO agent finally laughed, her hand already reaching out to anchor the floundering Kara, her eyes softening even more as she gently rubbed her thumb across Kara's forearm.  
  
"Hell _yeah_ , you are. I'm so proud of you, Kara. Of everything you've accomplished. Okay? I know I don't say it every day, but I'm really glad you found Lena Luthor."  
  
They shared a quiet moment, blue eyes meeting brown as Kara fought a sudden wave of tears, her bride-to-be suddenly smiling in her subconscious, Lena's glowing face making her heart skip a beat. Kara felt herself grinning more, heavy tears tickling thick lashes.  
  
 _Tears?!_  
  
Grasping Alex's hand in her own, Kara felt her chest fit to _burst_ , affection spilling into every crevice of her soul. She was getting _married_ today, to Lena goddamn _Luthor_. Another smile stretched across her face, the butterflies settling to a softer beat against her ribcage as she relaxed into the warmth afforded her in this quiet moment. The door opening behind her broke the moment, her focus quickly slamming back to the present as she was distinctly aware of the tears threatening to fall. Turning, the Danvers sisters grinned as Winn and James stumbled into the apartment, twin smiles echoing between them as they ambled toward the two women.  
  
Winn's smile only widened when he laid eyes on the blonde, his brotherly affection palpable as he sidled up to the breakfast island and wrapped an arm around Kara.  
  
"Heyy, morning, sleeping beauty!"  
  
Kara sniffled and hid a smile as she tucked her head against his shoulder in a hug. James, his own grin wide and blinding, leaned across Winn and squeezed Kara's shoulder, offering his own affection. Alex merely leaned back, her own smirk still present and glowing, her pride at this motley bunch pulsing deep within her. Winn squeezed Kara before eventually letting her go, his eyes scanning the mess of breakfast spread in front of the blonde.  
  
"Pre-gaming before brunch, eh?"  
  
Kara sighed dramatically before she offered each of the men the rest of her breakfast, "You know I need to eat a _lot_ when I first get up. Now, I'm just-"  
  
"Freaking out and no longer hungry."  
  
Kara rolled a dirty look toward the maliciously smirking agent before she turned back toward the men.  
  
" _No_ , don't let Alex tell you that, it's not _true_. I'm fine! I've faced down alien wars, and giant ships, and _kryptonite_ , do you really think I can't handle getting _married_??"  
  
James swallowed his bite, his knowing smirk flicking into place, "We know you can handle it. We _also_ know that you're stressing out."  
  
Pinning him with a dour frown, Kara crossed her arms and huffed out a growl, "Guys, I'm _fine_! Look at me, I'm cool as a cucumber. What even gave you the idea that-"  
  
The three of them chuckled, and in unison, " _Crinkle_."  
  
Throwing her hands up, Kara leaned back in her chair, her nerves stubbornly quaking beneath her steel skin.

* * *

  
Lena Luthor bit her lip and tilted her head, her fingers restlessly rolling over themselves as she leaned forward with a small sigh, her eyes curiously watching Maggie flit around her kitchen. The detective was a whiz in the kitchen, and the tofu scramble currently frying in the pan smelled positively _heavenly_. The CEO breathed in another breath, her always-sharp mind almost static with all that she had to do today, though a singular thought kept coming into focus: Kara Danvers. Lena failed to hide her smile and looked fairly chagrined when she finally peered up at Maggie. The small brunette chuckled knowingly as she slid Lena's plate in front of her.  
  
"Thinking about Kara?"  
  
Lena ducked her head, her pale cheeks suddenly alight with color. Radiant green eyes glanced up at the humored detective, her smile only pulling wider.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
Maggie smirked, "Oh, _yeah_. Definitely. You've got it _bad_ , Luthor," she prepared her own plate and claimed a seat across from Lena, "Are you nervous about today?"  
  
Lena licked her lips, her grin only growing more excitable, "I'm _petrified_."  
  
They shared a laugh, her mind meticulously plotting out their day, down to every detail. She glanced towards the door, the neat pile of luggage all ready to go for when they departed for their honeymoon later that very evening. Lena soaked in the bliss, her mind again wandering toward Kara and their future together, her nerves instantly sparking back to life just beneath alabaster skin. Maggie tapped the table beside her plate, patient, knowing eyes pleading with the CEO for the briefest of moments.  
  
"I know you're probably sick with nerves, but you need to _eat_. I promised I'd take care good care of you, and I don't want Kara getting mad that you skipped breakfast. Or Alex."  
  
Lena exhaled a small laugh and dove into her breakfast, trying in vain to push away her giddy anticipation at marrying the Kryptonian in less than _eight_ hours. Lena peered across at Maggie as she tore into her plate, nonplussed at the wave of electric excitement pouring from Lena, her own smile well-hidden behind a mug of coffee. Lena eventually finished and teasingly offered her plate for inspection.  
  
"I'm finished now, Detective."  
  
Maggie rolled her eyes and simply picked up the plate, easily heading back toward the sink, dishes in hand. Lena again found herself rolling her thumbs, her lips twisted up in curiosity as she stared at Maggie's turned back. She ran her fingers through the mess of hair tangled atop her head, emerald eyes skipping over to peer at the clock against the living room wall.  
  
8:06 am.  
  
Her heart stopped a moment. _Less than eight hours, indeed._  
  
Maggie turned back, her hands drying against the dish towel, dark eyes twinkling in the bright morning sunlight. Tossing the towel at Lena, Maggie grinned and leaned back on her elbows, her smile softening as she watched Lena continue to wring her hands.  
  
"Y'all right there, Luthor?"  
  
Lena released a shaky breath, her eyes quickly prickling with tears as she considered Maggie, "I'm just..." she trailed off, her lip suddenly stuck between her teeth, "I'm so... _happy_ that today is happening. I didn't think I'd ever..."  
  
Maggie pushed up the sink's edge and closed the distance between them, hands instantly reaching out to still the CEO's anxious fidgeting.  
  
" _Hey_ , it's all right. It's a lot to take in, I get it. I was right there when I married Alex. Suddenly you're _actually_ part of a family."  
  
Lena wordlessly nodded her head, her hands squeezing hard to Maggie. _She understood._  
  
The detective continued, "But it's the best feeling in the world. And Kara _loves_ you, and you _deserve_ this. Okay? I'll be here every step of the way today. That's what you wanted me for, right?"  
  
Lena laughed then, a watery smile masking her face as she bobbed her head.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They remained for a moment, a silent understanding passing between them before Lena sniffled loudly and withdrew, attempting to gather her wits again. She was going to be crying a lot today; she rolled her eyes at the thought. The door to the apartment randomly flew open, Jess jumbling across the threshold, bags in tow. Her phone was tucked between her cheek and shoulder, her infectious smile permanently in place as she prattled on.  
  
"Yes, we'll be there by then, of course. See to it that everyone is where they should be, okay? If you need anything, you can reach me at this number. Oh, of course, thank you!"  
  
Ending the call, she glanced up, eyebrows instantly slamming together as she took in the sight of Lena wiping her tears away. Brown eyes skipped over to the placid Sawyer, her lips twisting up in a frown.  
  
"Is everything okay??"    
  
Maggie snickered, "Just a sister bonding moment. Everything okay?"  
  
Taking a tentative step forward, Jess kept her eyes trained on Lena, hearing the small sound the CEO made at Maggie's comment, "Yes, of course. The flowers will be delivered around 12:30, the cake will be at the hall by 2. Eliza said she'd be there to accept everything and to help with any last minute preparations. Lena, are you okay?"  
  
The brunette merely nodded, waving away the concern, the emotion thick in her throat. Accepting the terribly hidden emotion, Jess smiled.  
  
"It's time you hopped in the shower then! There's still so much that needs to be done, and the sooner we head to the venue, the sooner we can get you into your dress!"  
  
Maggie coughed into her hand, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Lena felt her own laughter bubbling but she pushed it aside as she stood. Nodding her head toward Jess, Lena picked up her coffee cup and finished it with one, long swig, her air of cool-headedness a useless facade. She turned toward the bathroom, her thoughts again scrambling with emotion.

* * *

  
Eliza Danvers pushed into her eldest daughter's apartment, her eyes immediately greeted with a serenity she had not been expecting. Eyes landing on Alex, the matriarch of the Danvers clan clicked the door closed behind her and walked the steps separating her from the redhead. Alex looked up from her task, the boutonnieres spread across her kitchen island in various forms of completion. Dropping a kiss to Alex's head, Eliza leaned one hand against the counter, her eyes fondly gazing over the little flowers.  
  
"...something blue."  
  
Alex smiled and nodded, wrapping the black ribbon around one of the tiny bundles.  
  
"Blue Delphiniums... It was Kara's idea."  
  
Eliza absently thumbed one of the petals, her eyes curiously peeking around the apartment.  
  
"It's almost her blue, isn't it?"  
  
The agent simply grunted as she continued with her work, the sudden chime of her phone going momentarily unnoticed. Eliza smiled and shook her head, eyes still wandering about the space, "It's very quiet, where is everyone?"  
  
"Well. I sent Winn and James ahead with the garment bags and the glasses so I wouldn't have to lug _everything_ myself and Kara is in the shower."  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
Alex snorted around the ribbon between her lips before she tied off another flower.  
  
"She's taken flight twice in the last hour and she can't sit still. She also won't _stop talking_ about Lena."  
  
The blonde snickered, "So, what I'm hearing, is that it's been a pretty normal day."  
  
Alex barked out a laugh as she delicately pinched together the bottoms of two stems, her mother looking quietly over her work. Eliza finally tore herself away from the meticulous project and paced around the kitchen instead. Alex smirked and shook her head, her hands still mindlessly finishing the last boutonniere.  
  
"Are you all right, mom?"  
  
The older woman chuckled, "Of course, Alex. I'm just... I'm so _thrilled_ that both my girls found their forever someone. I can't wait to watch Kara walk down the aisle today."  
  
Alex paused a moment, her eyes drifting upward, "I know the feeling. I want to cry just thinking about it," she straightened, meeting her mother head on, "I'm so _proud_ of her, mom. She's come so far."  
  
Her voice cracked on the last word, Eliza softening as she reached to pull Alex into a hug.  
  
"She never would have gotten this far without you, Alex."  
  
The agent sniffled into her mother's shoulder a moment before she finally pulled away, glistening brown eyes crinkling with a smile, "My baby sister is getting married."  
  
Eliza fought her own tears before she squeezed Alex's hand, their joint focus thankfully going back to the last boutonniere. Mother and daughter knelt together over the final flower before boxing them for safe keeping and tucked them back in the fridge. Kara exploded out into the living room not a moment later, her eyebrows still drawn in consternation, hair still damp from the shower. Brilliant sapphire eyes danced around the apartment before landing on the two women in the kitchen.  
  
"Where did Winn and James go?"  
  
Alex discretely wiped her eyes before turning back to wipe down the counter, "I sent them ahead with the suits and dresses so we could just bring you and the boutonnieres. How are you feeling?"  
  
Kara exhaled loudly, her face contorting in a familiar concerned face. "I'm _fine_. All good. Nothing going on here. Just... happy!"  
  
Eliza tucked a smile into her hand, eyes sliding over to catch Alex's knowing smirk. Gathering her composure, the good doctor reached her hand out to Kara, her nose scrunching in a grin as she pulled her youngest into a tight hug.   
  
"Congratulations, Kara."  
  
Squeezing the older woman, Kara burrowed her face into her shoulder. "Thanks."  
  
Pulling away, Eliza slipped a damp curl behind Kara's ear, her focus twitching back to Alex as she clasped her hand with her free one.   
  
"I love you girls so much."    
  
Kara and Alex moved simultaneously, pulling Eliza into a tight group hug. Kara huffed out a breath, her eyes watering as she squeezed the women in her arms.  
  
"Thanks for being my family."   
  
They pulled away, Alex pinching Kara's bicep before she shook of the emotion, her federal agent mask sliding easily back into place.  
  
"Are you ready? It's time to head to the venue."  
  
The Kryptonian released a noisy breath as she nodded, springing the other women into movement as they gathered the remaining items necessary and headed for the door. Kara grabbed a box from Eliza and slipped into the hallway, waiting as Alex grabbed her keys from the table and locked the handle. Turning, the redhead glanced one last time into her apartment, her eyes reading the clock a final time before clicking the door closed behind her.  
  
8:56am.

* * *

  
Lena marched around her apartment, her lip caught still between perfectly white teeth. Jess had come and gone several times over the last hour, her final departure just a moment ago. _I have to make sure your dress is ready!_ Lena cracked a small smile before it slipped away, her blood racing loudly in her ears. Maggie had busied herself with transporting the luggage downstairs to the waiting carrier to whisk them away to the hotel, the detective's absence sorely felt at the moment. Slipping inside the apartment, Maggie's eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on the finally-stationary CEO, head cocked with curiosity. Walking the few feet, Maggie stopped beside Lena, the detective's dark eyes taking in every worry line of Lena's face.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Lena's eyebrow twitched, though her eyes remained closed, "Thinking of theoretical particle physics."  
  
Maggie chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Oh, is that all?"  
  
Lena finally lowered her jaw, eyes fluttering open as she turned toward the detective, face screwed up in concern.  
  
"Maggie."  
  
There was a silent eyebrow raise that left Lena agape with worry, a blush crawling up the base of a pale throat.  
  
" _Maggie._ "  
  
"Lena?"  
  
The green-eyed woman felt fear begin to bubble beneath her skin, "What if I forget my vows?"  
  
Maggie smiled warmly, her humor masked well by her affection, "You won't."  
  
"And what if I do."  
  
"Lena, you're a _genius_. And even if you do, once you look at Kara, the words will come out on their own."  
  
Lena felt some of the tension drain out of her shoulders at the quiet confession, a tiny smile attempting to break through. She studied Maggie Sawyer a moment, her mind thinking back over all the moments they'd spent together the last two and a half years. She had found a kindred spirit in the detective, their pasts similar in all the ways that mattered, their interests the same in the most bizarre of places. They'd bonded quickly once she and Kara had started dating, the game nights, the yoga and the vegan ice cream, sister nights, a commonplace happening within their tightly-knit foursome. Maggie had understood things the others hadn't, and she had done the same for her. Lena appreciated the little things Maggie worried over, and how protective the detective had grown of her in the years they had known one another.  
  
The CEO reached out, her tears blossoming again as the flush crawled further up her neck.  
  
"Thank you for being here for me all this time, Maggie. It means so _much_ to me."  
  
Maggie smiled, her eyes crinkling as she pulled the emotional brunette into a tight hug, "We're actual _family_ now, Luthor."   
  
They didn't have to be _broken_ anymore.  
  
The sentiment wasn't lost on Maggie either as she squeezed Lena just a little tighter, her own throat thick with emotion. Over the last three years, she'd gained a wife, two sisters, two brothers, a mom, and a _dad_. Today meant the newest addition to their little family, officially. Maggie sucked up her own tears and pulled away, chuckling as she wiped the tears from Lena's face.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to make the bride cry on her wedding day."  
  
Lena's smile shown even brighter, "That's all right, I've accepted that of today already. It's making the transition into an emotional mess all the more easy."  
  
A soft knock snapped at their attention, Maggie calling out a soft noise of admission. The door opened easily, J'onn standing at the threshold, a small smile in place.  
  
"I've come to fetch the bride and the matron of honor."  
  
Lena marveled at the man, her heart blooming with affection for the Martian. Since she had _formally_ met him, J'onn J'onzz had been nothing but respectful and kind. When she and Kara started dating, she became part of his circle, part of his family. J'onn had shown a great deal of care where she was concerned, bouncing ideas off him at all hours, accepting her where others might deny her. J'onn pushed her to be a better scientist, supported her in small ways that she cherished. He had become a very important part of her life, his ease and encouragement like a beacon in the fast-receding darkness of her life.  
  
Maggie snapped out of the moment first, her smile wide as she approached him.   
  
"We're almost ready. Jess went ahead with all the supplies we'll need," she turned, pinning Lena with a heartfelt grin, "we're just waiting on the bride."  
  
Lena felt her chest swell, her lashes wetting again as she rolled her eyes at her inability to control her emotions today. She waved the two grinning creatures out the door before she grabbed her clutch with her keys and made a final sweep of the apartment. _Their_ apartment. Emerald eyes flicked over to a picture of them on a side table, her heart beating faster as she laid eyes on Kara Danvers, her fingers gently shaking against the door frame. Sniffling a final time, she glanced at the clock before spinning, slamming the door along the way.  
  
9:28am.

* * *

  
Kara felt her knees bouncing, her thumb clamped firmly between her teeth. She glanced over her shoulder, eyes rolling at the sight of herself. She was only half-dressed, her nerves practically vibrating out of her skin as she tried to keep herself from pacing. Winn and James were already dressed and out in the main hall, helping Eliza and M'gann finish the set up the for the ceremony. Kara almost hated them for their happy, carefree attitudes, her nerves igniting like lava through her blood stream. She let out a frustrated sigh and buried her head in her hands, her knees still twitching. If she focused, she could hear Winn laughing over something foolish, her mind barely caring enough to focus on _what_. Kara paused a moment, her mind calming just enough to think of the men in her life and how _hard_ it was for her when it came down to picking one to stand with her.  
  
She still remembered having to take that shot of Aldebaran rum when the three of them had gone to the alien bar to talk about the wedding. Kara was almost _ill_ with having to choose between her two best friends, the number in the wedding party small at the request of her bride. And when Winn had graciously bowed out of the running, instead requesting to be ring bearer, she had breathed a sigh of relief and slapped James on the back. _You're my best man now, Olsen!_ Kara groaned as she threw her head back, the memory doing nothing for the panic pounding through her stomach. It was only a _wedding_!  
  
There was a soft knock at the door before it opened, admitting a package-wielding Alex to the room, dressed in a gorgeous, dark red gown. A family red. _Supergirl's_ red. It _was Lena's idea._   
  
Kara pouted, her eyes tracking back to her own reflection, her concerned wrinkle only pressing in harder against her forehead. Alex approached her sister, dressed to the nines from only the waist down, and nudged her with her the toe of her shoe.  
  
"Kara. What's wrong?"  
  
The Kryptonian threw her arms up, finally bursting up from her seat to hover just slightly above the ground, her eyes tearing in her frustration.  
  
"Alex, _why_ did I pick a suit?? Why didn't I pick a dress?? Lena's wearing a dress!! I-I... I don't know what possessed me. This was a stupid-"  
  
Alex chuckled and tugged Kara's hand, pulling the blonde down to the floor.  
  
" _Kara_. Do you remember the day we went clothes shopping, when you dragged me and Maggie all over town looking for the perfect thing to wear for your wedding?"  
  
The Kryptonian nodded, so Alex continued, "And do you remember when you wound up heading toward the men's section and you got all excited, so they fit you in a suit?"  
  
Kara merely bobbed her head again, eyes still brimming with tears. Alex squeezed her hand and smiled before she started again.  
  
"And remember when you came out of the fitting room and the _first thing_ you said was, 'Lena is going to _love_ this?'"  
  
The blonde breathed out a small laugh, an errant tear escaping that Alex easily wiped away.   
  
"Kara, you're going to look _amazing_. Lena has no idea that you're wearing a tuxedo. I think she'll faint, actually. We might really have to have someone catch her."  
  
Kara finally laughed, the stress pouring out of her body as she jerked her head in agreement.  
  
"Right. You're _totally_ right," she leaned in conspiratorially, her face scrunched in a smile, "She's going to _freak_."  
  
They shared a quiet laugh, Alex still squeezing Kara's hand as she finally stopped, brown eyes searching blue for a silent moment. The agent swallowed thickly, her eyes dropping to study the box still tucked in her hand.  
  
"Actually, Kara, I wanted to talk to you before the ceremony."  
  
The blonde immediately frowned, worry spidering across her forehead. "Alex, is everything okay?"  
  
Quickly dismissing the concern, Alex smiled, her eyes still shimmering with fresh tears.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, of course. I just... I have your something new."  
  
Kara puzzled a moment before it clicked in. _Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue_. She squeezed her sister's hand, silently urging her to continue. Alex took a steadying breath, her eyes searching the bright blue of the Kryptonian, her words pushing against her teeth. Alex smiled.  
  
"Kara, I'll never forget the day you crashed into my life. It was hard work, you know, having an alien for a little sister. You taught me a lot about myself over the years, made me push harder, work harder to protect you and our family and to help carve a path in life for you. I _know_ that we've had our differences, and we haven't seen eye to eye everywhere, but I wouldn't give you up for the entire _universe_."  
  
The blonde swallowed, her eyes again brimming with tears as she again squeezed Alex's hand, urging her to finish her words. The redhead gave her a look, eyes pleading a silent thank you as she continued.  
  
"You're my whole heart, Kara. I wouldn't be what I am today without you, I wouldn't know what true bravery is because every _day_ I see you walk with the weight of whole _worlds_ on your shoulders, and every _day_ you brave it with a smile and reckless optimism. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you in it."  
  
Kara ignored the tears pouring down her cheeks, her eyes wide as she stared at Alex, the normally stoic Danvers struggling to keep her composure. Detangling her hand from Kara's, Alex grasped the box tighter in her fingers. Fluttering her eyes closed for a minute, Alex took a measure breath before her eyes reopened.  
  
"We're not _blood_ , Kara," she removed the lid from the box, Kara's eyes instantly dropping to the contents, trembling fingers lifting up to cover her mouth as Alex removed the tokens from the box, "but we're _family_. And today, we all stand with The House of El."  
  
Kara broke, her hands covering her face as silent sobs tore through her muscled frame. Alex inhaled sharply, her hands fisting both the chains before her fingers wrapped around Kara's forearms, gently tugging the girl's hands from her face. Alex smiled, as she cupped her sister's cheeks, her own tears pouring in rivulets down her cheeks. Wide eyes searched Alex desperately, her fingers wrapping around Alex's wrists as she pressed their foreheads together.  
  
"El mayarah, Kara Zor-El."  
  
Blue eyes fluttered closed, her body twitching with silent cries before she surged forward , wrapping her arms around her older sister in a bone crushing hug. Her parents had been on her mind all day, and she felt their absence acutely in this moment. The sting would never fully dissipate, but the pain ebbed now, replaced with warm affection from her sister. Alex _knew_ , without even having to mention it, but talking about it, acknowledging it, felt even better. Kara pulled back just slightly, her smile returning through her tears as she studied the equally emotional Alex.  
  
"I love you, Alexandra Danvers. Thank you."  
  
Nodding against Kara's forehead, she pulled back, "I love you, too. Sorry, I really didn't mean to make you so emotional. I just... I know how hard this is for you."  
  
Kara shrugged half-heartedly, her smile still just as strong. "Yeah, but it gets better. I have you, and Lena, and Maggie, and the boys, and. I'm still lucky. You're right, stronger _together_."  
  
Alex huffed and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, "I'm _really_ glad I waited to put on mascara."  
  
The blonde laughed then, her tears still gently falling, the tension chased away, "I know the feeling."  
  
"Should we finish getting you dressed?"  
  
" _Please_. But first?"   
  
She gestured to the chains still clasped in Alex's fist. Alex nodded and reached forward, clasping the silver chain around Kara's neck, the necklace settling gently against her collarbones, the House of El symbol, the S, hanging just beside her heart. Alex reached up and clasped her own necklace around her neck, a moment passing between the sisters before Alex gestured to the dress shirt and things still hanging beside the mirror.  
  
"Shirt, first."  
  
Kara turned, her heart bursting with emotion, Lena's face suddenly alive within her mind.  
  
 _Stronger together._  
  
She smiled as she quickly slipped into her dress shirt, tucking it neatly into her slacks before she slid on the dark red vest and did up the buttons. She pulled free her loose, blonde curls, the ringlets gently framing her shoulders before Alex swept them away. Alex helped flip up her collar before sliding the red silk around her neck and quickly knotted the bowtie. Kara chuckled, "Maggie's taught you a whole bunch of tricks, huh?"  
  
Screwing her face up in a smile, Alex tugged on the knot before turning to gather Kara's suit jacket, "Funny."  
  
Helping Kara into her coat, Alex smoothed the shoulders and smiled at her reflection.  
  
"Clean up pretty nice there, sis."  
  
Kara made a face before she buttoned the two buttons in the front, the look mostly complete. She did look amazing. _Lena's going to be so impressed._  
  
Eliza poked her head in the room, her smile softening as her eyes instantly watered, her two girls standing beautifully in the room together. She pushed inside further, her arms going up to circle both the women. Kara gasped as she glanced at Eliza's necklace, the symbol of her home prominently featured.  
  
"You have one, too?"  
  
Eliza chuckled as she purposefully placed Kara's boutonniere on her lapel before fluffing her jacket.  
  
"Of course. We're all wearing one."  
  
Kara felt the emotion coming back, " _All_?"  
  
Alex stepped beside her and nudged her with her shoulder, "Yeah, _all_. I mean, J'onn, James, and Winn all have more masculine versions, but we all have this one. We're _family_."  
  
Kara swallowed thickly, her head bowing forward, fingers reaching to adjust glasses that weren't there. _This_ was love. A soft knock had the three women turning toward the door, Cat Grant pushing open the old mahogany door. Kara opened her mouth to speak, no words spilling out as she gaped at the sharply dressed blonde. Eliza grinned and with a final squeeze, excused herself from the room. Alex did much the same, dropping a small kiss to Kara's cheek before she skirted past the CEO, their eyes meeting in a fleeting glance before Alex clicked the door closed behind her. Kara felt her cheeks burn, her glasses nowhere to be found. Cat looked her up and down, eyes lingering on the bright blue flower pinned to Kara's lapel, a smug smile lighting up her face. Kara swallowed thickly, hands immediately coming together in a noticeable fidget.  
  
"M-Miss Grant! It's... I thought you were... hi!"  
  
Cat chuckled lightly, her eyebrow drawing high as she took another step forward, "Did you forget that you actually _invited_ me to your wedding?"  
  
Kara quickly shook her head, "No, of course not! You just... you were on holiday in... in Switzerland. I just... wasn't expecting you to come back for _me_."  
  
The Queen of Media rolled her eyes, "As if I'd miss the wedding of Lena Luthor, _especially_ when she's marrying my favorite reporter."  
  
The Kryptonian continued to stand frozen, mouth still open in shock. Cat walked the few remaining steps before stopping right in front of the younger woman. She studied Kara's surprised face, her smile stretching wider as she absently slid her purse into her hand.  
  
"I have something for you."  
  
Kara blinked as she watched Cat root through her purse for a moment before eventually pulling out a small envelope. Taking a moment to smooth the edge of the envelope, Cat looked up with an air of absolute confidence before she offered it to Kara. Gently taking it into her hands, Kara searched Cat's face, her blue eyes still damp with tears.  
  
"Miss Grant?"  
  
Straightening her blazer, Cat released a quick breath.  
  
"It's the first article I ever wrote, for that gossip column," pausing at Kara's instantly shocked face, she waved her finger, silencing the blonde's coming rush of words, "And don't _panic,_ consider this your something borrowed."  
  
Kara clutched it to her chest, her emotions still just below the surface from Alex's gift just moments ago. Nodding, the hero bit her lip and opened her arms, unsure whether or not Cat would accept her hug. Rolling her eyes, the CEO pulled Kara into a quick hug before releasing her with a final squeeze. She ruffled Kara's lapel and smiled again.  
  
"Congratulations, _Kara_. You've got a brilliant future ahead of you, more now than ever. For you, not even the _sky_ is the limit."  
  
Passing off a conspiratory wink, Cat abruptly turned and headed for the door, pulling it open just as J'onn was approaching the threshold. Peering back over her shoulder, the blonde gestured at Kara with her chin.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
With a final look to J'onn, Cat left almost as quickly as she'd come, leaving the Kryptonian bursting at the seams with emotion. J'onn cleared his throat and stood by the open door, his dark eyes watching her carefully. Kara hiccuped a cry as she tucked Cat's envelope into her inside jacket pocket, her hands reaching up to wipe her tears away. J'onn chuckled softly, his own nerves making him absently adjust his bowtie, his pride shining so brightly from his face as he looked at the blonde.  
  
Kara held J'onn's gaze a moment, face softening with affection as they studied one another. Kara spoke first, another memory flittering across her mind.  
  
"Alex said... that you're wearing The House of El, too."  
  
J'onn's smile twitched but he tugged the chain out from under his dress shirt.  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
Kara's smile widened as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.  
  
"Thank you, J'onn, for always believing in me. And for always protecting me. You've been... the best dad I could have ever asked for."  
  
J'onn breathed deeply for a moment before he tightened his grip around the hero.  
  
"And you've been the best daughter," he pulled away, his thumb reaching up to swipe away the happy tears, "Are you ready to do this, Kara Zor-El?"  
  
Kara swallowed and nodded, her smile brighter than the yellow sun.   
  
"Born ready."  
  
2:38pm.

* * *

  
Maggie mindlessly fiddled with her bowtie as she headed toward the bridal suite, her other hand tracing the box in her jacket pocket. Pausing to knock at the door, she pushed inside, instantly greeted by the few people still inside. Jess was standing behind Lena, her eyes already brimming with tears, phone in hand as she snapped a few photos. Lena sat in the chair in front of the large bureau, statuesque in her appearance as she was tended to. The mirror revealed a silent scene as the hair stylist finished the final touches on the brunette's stunning updo, each large, gorgeous curl perfectly coiffed as they spilled beautifully toward one side. Finally finished, the stylist clicked her tongue in admiration, her eyes studying the still form of Lena Luthor as she remained, back straight, hands folded neatly in her lap. Maggie released the breath she hadn't been holding, her eyebrows high in admiration.    
  
Vibrant green eyes snapped open, pinning the detective's reflection as Lena gazed at herself, her eyes watering against her better wishes as she studied herself in the mirror. The stylist squeezed a bare shoulder, the dress' strapless bustier hardly moving as Lena sucked in a shallow breath. Excusing herself, the woman gathered her things and left quietly, leaving Lena with her makeup artist and her two bridesmaids. Her makeup artist shuffled forward, dropping his bag into the table as he rummaged through it, leaving Lena a moment to turn toward the women. Her eyes glistened, her throat tight with emotion as she looked between Jess and Maggie, seeking some sort of solace. Maggie cleared her throat and stepped forward, her smile almost giddy as she peered down at the brunette.  
  
"Lena, you look absolutely stunning."  
  
The taller woman exhaled a small chuckle, her hands automatically smoothing down the soft silk of her dress as it fell against her legs. Vivid green eyes peered up, her pale skin easily showing the blush spreading across her shoulders.  
  
"I'm not even wearing any makeup yet."  
  
Maggie shook her head, "It doesn't even matter. Kara's going to die when she sees you."  
  
Jess could only sniff and take a candid photo of the sisters-in-law before she excused herself, mumbling about checking on the hall. Lena smiled up at Maggie, her hand absently finding the detective's in silent solidarity.  
  
"So, Kara's here?"  
  
Maggie snorted, "Of course. I think Alex is in with her now. Everyone else is here, too."  
  
"So, everything is okay? Is there anything that needs to be done, or-"  
  
" _Lena_ , we're all over this. Don't think about it. All you have to worry about is putting on your face and marrying Kara. Everything else is perfect."  
  
"And you're _sure_ -"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Feeling for the box in her pocket, Maggie licked her lips and cleared her throat, her head ducking a moment before she glanced back up, eyes taking in the sudden concern etched across Lena's face. Turning a quick smile to the artist, Maggie pressed her lips together into a smile.  
  
"Can you give us a minute?"  
  
The man flashed a mega-watt smile and respectfully bowed out of the room. Maggie cleared her throat again, still not used to all of this emotion in one day, before she smiled reassuringly down at the taller brunette.  
  
"I know how much you've gone through in your lifetime, Lena. I know how much it sucks having family and then waking up one day to find them gone. I _know_ ," she offered a warm smile, tears stinging her eyes as she slipped the box out of her pocket, "I also know that today means you officially become part of the family. Of Kara's family."  
  
She opened the lid, revealing the sparkling silver pendant. Lena inhaled a shuddered breath, tears silently slipping free. Maggie placed the necklace in Lena's out-stretched palm, her own tears choking at her words, though she fought to set them free.  
  
"We're not blood, none of us are. Hell, most of us aren't even aliens. But, we're family. Tonight, we're all with Kara and the House of El. Tonight, we're with the last free Luthor, and tonight we fit the last piece of the puzzle into this crazy group we call family."  
  
Lena nodded, her finger delicately tracing the outer rim of the symbol, her lips trembling as she chance a glance up at Maggie. Turning, she sucked in an unsteady breath and reached for a small box on the bureau. Clasping the chain in her fist, Lena clicked open the box and removed an old photograph before spinning her focus back to Maggie and presented the detective with the picture. Maggie felt her heart constrict a moment, her eyes taking in the faded details of the photo. Lionel Luthor standing proudly behind his two young children, Lex and Lena. The CEO sniffled softly as she softly wiped at her eyes with a tissue. She smiled up at Maggie, her voice thick with emotion.  
  
"Something old."  
  
Maggie tore her eyes from the photo, her fingers falling to the chain still tucked in Lena's hand, "Something new."  
  
Lena nodded, still not trusting her voice as she motioned toward the door, Maggie tucked the picture in her pocket before accepting the chain into her palm, finally heading back toward the door to usher the artist back inside. Smiling at the tears still clinging to dark lashes, the man simply held out another tissue and waited for Lena to regain her composure. Maggie dropped onto the couch at the wall beside Lena, her chest still heavy with emotion. She pondered her own wedding, not even the slightest bit normal, her heart suddenly swelling with affection. The Danvers family had accepted her fully, and so had the boys. Maggie sighed happily, her head dropping back to the couch as Lena finally verbally acknowledged the man.   
  
It was silent for a moment as the man worked, Lena being the ever-perfect canvas as he painted her lips a deep red, her bright green eyes framed with delicate black lines. Maggie marveled quietly as the look finally finished, her smile smug as Lena Luthor came together right before her very eyes. A quiet rap at the door had Maggie standing before heading over to answer it, admitting Eliza into the quiet space. The man straightened as Lena turned, her eyebrows drawn high in surprise as she finally stood to greet the older woman, her dress cascading about her hips as she straightened.  
  
"Hello, Eliza."  
  
The woman smiled and reached her hand out, elated when Lena took it before she pulled her into a gentle hug. Pulling back, she cupped Lena's flushed face and smiled, her hazel eyes crinkling in affection, "My girl."  
  
Probably the most prolific thing Lena had gained since Kara entered her life was an amazing relationship with Dr. Eliza Danvers. The woman had immediately taken a shine to her, fussing about Lena as if she were one of her own daughters. They had spent nights up at all hours when she and the others would visit Midvale, volleying ideas back and forth about their respective fields. Eliza had a rapt fascination with the things Lena could and would do, the latter just as thrilled to her about the newest sources in Bio-engineering. Lena was almost terrified to allow herself the relationship as it blossomed, visions of her own mother and even _Rhea_ leaving a lasting, bitter impression on her. But Eliza had been nothing but patient and supportive and Lena found herself loving their newfound relationship with every fiber of her being.  
  
Lena sniffled, trying desperately to protect her foundation, but she melted into Eliza's embrace and squeezed the woman with as much strength as she could muster. The doctor pulled away and swiped her thumb across Lena's cheek.  
  
"I think your friend here might smack me for making you ruin his hard work," the man smiled and waved her off, clearly used to this sort of thing as he quietly retreated toward a side door, "But you look positively _radiant_."  
  
Lena chuckled weakly, rolling her eyes up as she dabbed away the tears, "I look a _fright_."   
  
"No, you look like someone who's ready to get _married_. I remember the day I married Jeremiah. I didn't think I'd make it through!"  
  
They shared a quiet laugh before Eliza quickly sobered.  
  
"I know how much you mean to my daughter, how important you are to my family. I know how you feel about all of us, too," a smile, "And I want you to know how proud I am of you and how overjoyed I am to officially welcome you to the family today. You've become a part of my heart, Lena, and I want to thank you for taking care of my little girl."  
  
Lena could only muster a nod, her feelings squeezing tight against her throat. Eliza chuckled at her own tears as she untucked her clutch from her side and opened it, producing an antique diamond band. Lena bit her lip as she looked it over, her heart hammering away in her chest as she thumbed her own ring, the ring Kara had given her the night they'd gotten engaged. Eliza cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, reaching for Lena's hand to gently drop the ring in her palm.  
  
"I know Kara isn't my real daughter, I know that we don't even share worlds, but this ring was my grandmother's. I want you to have it today, because you're part of _my_ family, too, and I know she would have loved you."  
  
Lena could hardly swallow as she slipped the ring on her right ring finger, the soft, white-gold catching the sunshine pouring in from the windows, the embedded diamonds twinkling like stars. She balled her hand into a fist before she peeked up at Eliza from beneath damp lashes.  
  
"Thanks, _mom_."  
  
Eliza's face twisted with unbridled joy as she reeled the brunette in for another hug, both women suddenly alerted to Maggie Sawyer as she sat, sniffling on the couch. They laughed then, loud and melodic as the man popped his head back into the room. Eliza squeezed Lena's hand one last time before she wiped her tears away and stepped back.  
  
"I should let you finish here, it's almost show time. Lena. You look beautiful."  
  
Waving her hand in thanks, the CEO flicked her eyes up to the ceiling and gently dabbed at her own eyes.  
  
"Christopher, please forgive me for smudging your fantastic work."  
  
He laughed and ushered her back to her chair, "Honey, this isn't my first wedding. We'll wait a few minutes and then reapply, don't you even worry."  
  
Maggie balled her hands against her knees as she watched the two converse, Christopher eventually stooping down to reapply Lena's eye makeup, those bright, emerald eyes practically glowing. There was such happiness in this room, and Maggie settled blissfully into it. Jess eventually returned, her smile even wider as she took in the sight of Lena Luthor as she finally stood, her hands instantly reaching down to carefully move her hem line. Dropping the fabric, she straightened, passing an unsure look between Maggie and Jess, dark ruby lip worried between her teeth.  
  
Jess' lip trembled as she glanced over at the woman, her respect and admiration turned up a notch as she took in the striking sight before her.  
  
"Miss Luthor, you look positively incredible."  
  
Maggie nodded, "I second that. Wow, you just. You're _flawless_."  
  
Lena smiled and lowered her head, another colorful blush dusting her cheeks. Maggie checked the time on her watch, her smile shifting to widen.  
  
"It's almost time to go."  
  
Lena inhaled unevenly, her butterflies igniting with a violent burst of energy. Jess gathered the woman's beautiful blue bouquet before she stepped forward and offered it to Lena.  
  
"I'm going to have to go, I'm one of the first people to walk! This is so exciting, I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Lena accepted a quick hug before Jess gathered her own hemline and headed for the door. _The red suited her,_ Lena decided. Maggie waited for Christopher to finish packing and head out before she approached Lena, her hands gently grabbing the flower bundle from Lena. She gently curled the old photograph around the intricate stemwork before tying it off with a ribbon and handed it back to the bride. _To keep them close_. Maggie slipped her hand back into her pocket to reproduce the necklace. Lifting her hands up, she gently fastened the clasp and let the charm settle against Lena's pale skin. Lena lifted a hand to gentle run her fingers along the outside edge of the symbol. Maggie smiled, her eyes glowing with reverence.  
  
"Time to go."  
  
Maggie approached the doors and opened them both, turning to get one last look at the bride before she headed toward the main hall.  
  
"Break a leg, Luthor."  
  
2:41pm.

* * *

  
The venue was _gorgeous_. Kara and Lena had pondered a long time where they wanted to tie the knot, and the summer home on the sea cliffs seemed like the perfect place. Lena had always admired the interior and exterior architecture, the old mansion having been kept pristine for generations. The ceilings were high and vaulted, the hallways and rooms decorated in delicate, intricate patterns and furniture that still shone like new. The lush greenery around the massive estate only added to her happiness, the countryside always having had a special place in her heart. The two had agreed to share sides of the house the day of the ceremony, so that they would have no way of accidentally running into one another. Lena had been without her phone all day, the lack of communication with Kara making her almost crazy. Kara had fared no better.  
  
The wedding parties moved in sync, coming from opposing directions before they eventually met in the main entry way, to walk down toward the massive Great Hall that sat past the center courtyard. The guests, all various forms of family and friend, associates, gathered to chat amongst themselves, some of the biggest names in the world part of the rather intimate ceremony. Bruce Wayne was among the guests, his earlier business ties to L-Corp having earned him a proper working relationship, and in turn, a kind of friendship with Lena Luthor. Barbara Gordon, having been his plus-one for the evening, had known Kara for a long while, having met through Maggie years ago.   
  
Clark, who had initially balked at the idea of a Super and a Luthor, eventually became one of their most staunch supporters to the outside world. The people here, the guests, though small in number, were big in importance. They knew the secret Kara kept hidden from the outside world. The fact that Cat Grant was the only one that hadn't formally admitted the knowing was lost amongst the excited chatter.  
  
The wedding party gathered together behind the massive double doors, the sharply dressed men and women shaking out the nerves of showtime. Maggie finally laid eyes on Alex Danvers, the sharp, red dress making the detective's heart skip a beat as they came together for their first kiss since yesterday.  
  
"You look... damn, Danvers, you look amazing."  
  
Alex smiled and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, "Speak for yourself, Sawyer."  
  
They shared another quick kiss before they broke apart, their fingers still twined together.   
  
Eliza breathed out an elated sigh as Clark ambled up to the group, his own glasses missing as he settled into being himself in his family colors. Jimmy greeted him with a firm handshake, their camaraderie only growing stronger the last few years. Jimmy smoothed down his sleeves, his form cutting a fine image in his tux, his smile permanently in place as Jess moved to stand beside him. She looked so small next to the tall man, their matching reds blending beautifully, the bright blue flowers adorning them tying the look together. Jess smiled and looped her arm through Jimmy's, the starting of the music their cue to begin.  
  
  
The doors opened at the rear of hall, the chatter quieting almost instantly as a soft melody filtered over the room. The guests turned as a unit, all eyes landing on the double doors as Clark walked Eliza down the aisle, their presence powerful as they moved in respectable silence. Clark kissed his aunt on the cheek as they approached the end of the aisle, each breaking to sit in their respective seats. Jess and James followed not long after, their height difference too precious as their smiles beamed brightly. They parted at the end, Jimmy squeezing Jess' hand politely before he moved to take his place on Kara's side of the altar, Jess on Lena's.  
  
Maggie rubbed her hands together and offered her arm to Alex.   
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Alex glanced down Kara's side of the mansion hallway, noticing she and J'onn already walking arm in arm. Taking her wife's elbow, Alex nodded as they strolled together down the center walk. Maggie reached up to place a kiss on Alex's cheek before they took their positions beside Jess and James, their focus immediately going back to the open double doors.  
  
Kara had slowed her walk with J'onn considerably, the superhero's smile softening as she leaned heavily into him just on the cusp of the light from the doorway. Locking eyes with the Martian, she released an easy breath, her shoulders straightening slightly with confidence. J'onn chuckled and squeezed Kara's hand that rested against his elbow.  
  
"I'm so happy for you today, Kara. I didn't think I could feel this proud. Not for a long time."  
  
She nodded her agreement, "Thank you for doing this. Are you ready to give me away now?"  
  
J'onn chuckled and placed a quick kiss to her temple. "I'll always be here."  
  
With a deep breath, Kara allowed them to finally walk into the halo of light before they started their walk down the aisle. Blue eyes danced among the faces of her guests, to her best man, to her sister, to Diana Prince suddenly standing at the altar, her eyes beaming with joy for her fellow heroine. She squeezed J'onn's arm, momentarily overtaken at the moment before he turned, placing a small kiss on her hand before he took his seat beside M'gann, leaving Kara to stand nervously at the end of the run.  
  
Lena swallowed again for the third time in as many seconds, her walk toward the double doors a long one. The lanterns lit along the hallway bounced off the shimmers in her dress, the short train a thankful reprieve. She inhaled, her thoughts drifting to a conversation she'd had with Kara just two days prior.   
  
The Kryptonian was almost _adamant_ that J'onn walk Lena down the aisle, as the brunette hadn't a father figure to do so for her. She had volleyed back that Kara wouldn't have her own, but J'onn himself had offered to walk them both, with Clark stepping up to offer to walk Kara. Lena had ultimately decided, however, to walk _herself_ down the aisle. She was a _Luthor_ , after all. Even showing this much emotion was something still so foreign to her, but she was learning to cope with it. At least for the day. She lifted her head as the music eventually drifted to her, her eyes trained on the bright light spilling into the hallway. A figure by the door had her faltering suddenly, confusing filling gorgeous eyes as she stood staring at a familiar face, her gate stilling completely.  
  
Winslow Schott, Jr. was standing outside those doors for her, his smile small but his eyes dancing with affection. He walked a step forward, his smile only growing as he neared Lena, her eyebrows pushing together in confusion.  
  
"Winn?"  
  
The man chuckled and nodded, his hands nervously shoving into his pockets.  
  
"I know. I know you said you wanted to walk down the aisle alone, but... I couldn't let you. You... Ever since you met Kara and the two of you got together..." he rubbed a hand down the back of his head, "It's felt like I gained another sister right away. I mean, we geek out over everything, and you're the only person who can beat me at Galaga. Lena, I _care_ about you, like you were my actual _sister_ , and I don't want to let you do this alone."  
  
Winn reached his hand out, his own cheeks flushed, not knowing whether or not she would accept him. He smiled anyway, his nerves calming, "You're gaining another brother today, whether you know it or not. We're family."  
  
 _Another._  
  
Lena felt her heart squeeze at the thought of Lex, but she looked at Winn, really _looked_ at him. The shy man with the kind heart and goofy smile, the one who stood up to a towering K'hund for her after a dodgy encounter at the DEO, even when he _loathed_ confrontation.  
  
She smiled and closed the distance separating them before sliding her hand around Winn's arm.  
  
"Thank you for this, Winn."  
  
He relaxed instantly, easily guiding them toward the open doors.  
  
"It's my pleasure. You look beautiful, by the way."  
  
Lena swallowed more tears before they walked into the light, the immaculate Great Hall coming into focus as a quiet whisper whipped through the crowd. Kara's eyes immediately landed on Lena, her air escaping her lungs as she took in the resplendent visage of her wife to be.  
  
"Oh, Rao."  
  
Alex squeezed her shoulder as they all watched Lena waltz down the aisle, her gown hugging her hips as it flowed downward, her eyes staring directly at Kara in her suit. Her cheeks were warm as her journey finally ended, the brunette finally tearing her eyes from Kara to give Winn a quick kiss on the cheek before she detangled from him and moved to stand before Kara. _Her_ Kara. Winn flushed and moved to stand off to the side, ready when they needed him. Diana offered her hand to Lena as the CEO passed off her bouquet to Maggie and gladly took the Amazon's hand. Bringing the two women together, Diana smiled out to the crowd of familiar faces before looking between the two awestruck women.  
  
Kara licked her lips, her throat burning, her eyes quickly scanning Lena's dress before she noticed the House of El symbol, "Rao, you look. You look _breathtaking_."  
  
Lena felt herself smile, her cheeks still burning with a flush as she squeezed Kara's hands.  
  
"So do you."  
  
Diana smiled as she pressed her palms around their joined hands.  
  
"Good afternoon. We're sitting in this place together to celebrate the love between these two, and recognize their union as one. As I understand it," her eyes passed between the women, "these two have written their own vows. Kara?"  
  
Kara felt herself shudder, the focus on her suddenly apparent as she glanced over at Lena. _Lena_. Whose eyes were unwavering, her smile bright and encouraging. She really _did_ look beautiful.  
  
"Lena... The first day I met you, I know right away that, you were special. And then I got to know you and I started to feel... happy, even just thinking about you. It took me a _long_ time," a few chuckles filtered through to her, making her own smile widen, "but I finally realized that I was head over heels in love with you. I wanted to make sure you were loved and protected, and I wanted to give you everything you were missing. And the first time you kissed me... I was over the moon. I knew I wanted to make you mine forever, protect you at all costs, because. Lena... _you_ are my new world."  
  
The brunette felt emotion crash through her as she gazed into those brilliant sapphire eyes, the tears clinging to Kara only standing to amplify her own. Diana gently touched her elbow, signifying it was _her_ turn. She swallowed thickly.  
  
"Kara, the second I met you, I immediately felt a connection with you. You would listen to my ideas, encourage me to be the best I could be. It only took me two days to fall in love with you, and I thought... that I'd never get my chance. I wanted to be near you every second of every day, and when you first held me in your arms... I knew what it was like to feel _home_. You've given me everything I could have asked for, Kara," she squeezed the hands still firmly wrapped in her own, struggling to get the words out, "You are my family and my home, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Kara nodded quickly, clinging to Lena as they shared their tears. Alex failed to hide her hiccupping cry, the entirety of the wedding party in tears at the raw display of love between the two. Diana clasped their hands again, her own eyes stinging, though her voice remained strong as she addressed the two women.  
  
"Lena Isabel Luthor, do you take Kara Zor-El Danvers to be your wife? Do you promise to care for her in any instance, and remain together until death do you part?"  
  
The brunette smiled, her eyes crinkling as she nodded, "I absolutely do."  
  
The Amazon chuckled and turned to Kara, "And do you, Kara Zor-El Danvers, take Lena Isabel Luthor to be your wife? Do you promise to care for her in all instances, and remain committed to one another until death do you part?"  
  
Kara nodded enthusiastically, her megawatt smile instantly coming to her lips, "I do!"  
  
Diana squeezed their hands and looked to Winn, "Rings, please."  
  
He smiled and reached into his inside pocket, producing the two, white-gold bands. Placing them in Diana's out-stretched hand, he receded back to his place, hands held loosely in front of him.  
  
The Amazon grinned and looked between Kara and Lena as they exchanged rings, "Let it be known, in front of friends and family, our Gods, our people, that these two love one another. And it is with great pride that, with the power invested within me by the state, the country, the _planet_ and solar system, I now pronounce these women, lawfully wed. You may kiss your bride."  
  
Lena released Kara's hands almost immediately, her hands cupping the Kryptonian's face before she leaned up and kissed her soundly. There was applause a moment as Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and returned the kiss with as much emotion as she could muster. Pulling away, she gently pressed her forehead to Lena's.  
  
"I love you so much, Lena Luthor-Danvers."  
  
Lena absently slipped a blonde lock behind Kara's ear, "And I love you, Kara Luthor-Danvers."  
  
The wedding party eventually filed out in pairs, leaving Kara and Lena to walk hand in hand down the aisle, love bursting forth with reckless abandon as they passed by the rows of their guests. The party eventually broke to move to the main ballroom. Kara and Lena took the scenic route, their hands still intertwined as Lena tucked herself against Kara's side.  
  
"We finally did it."  
  
Kara exhaled softly and pressed a kiss to Lena's temple, "We really did. Your dress is so beautiful, by the way. I didn't think I was going to make it through."  
  
Lena chuckled quietly, "Do you think seeing you in this tux was easy? Kara, you look absolutely delightful."  
  
Kara tugged at her jacket, the happy couple sharing a quick smile. James, who had snuck away a moment, peeked around the corner towards the pair, his camera in hand. Bending to one knee, he aimed and snapped a photo of the oblivious couple, the scene breathtaking as they walked through the well-lit hall, the only thing they were seeing was each other.  
  
Eventually arriving outside the doors to the ball room, they finally broke contact to hug their respective party members. Alex pushed her lips together to keep from crying as she tugged Kara into a crushing hug. "You did great, Kara."  
  
Squeezing back, Kara nodded and moved to wrestle Winn and James into a bear hug. Tucking the shorter man under her arm, Kara beamed at him before rustling his hair.  
  
"That was amazing, what you did. I can't thank you enough for walking with Lena."  
  
He shrugged, clearly embarrassed, "That's what family does."  
  
Lena, who had been scooped into a hug by Jess, fawned over the sweetness of the woman.  
  
"Thank you so much for all of this, everything looks immaculate."  
  
Waving it off, she adjusted her glasses, trying to hide her blush. Turning to Maggie, Lena felt another wave of emotion crest over her before she pulled the small detective into her arms.  
  
"And thank you, Maggie, for keeping me so level-headed today."  
  
Maggie snickered, "Any time."  
  
The intro music started to roll from inside the massive ballroom, causing Kara to practically squeal.   
  
"Here's where they introduce us!!"  
  
The doors opened as they heard Barry Allen's voice over the loud speaker.  
  
"James Olsen and Jessica Bingham!"  
  
James simply picked up the woman and waltzed into the ballroom to loud cheers from the patrons. Barry was heard again.  
  
"Alexandra Danvers and Margaret Sawyer!"  
  
Maggie glared at the grinning Alex, "If you pick me up, I'm divorcing you."  
  
Alex laughed and tucked Maggie under her arm before they burst into the ballroom, earning another round of cheers. Kara clasped Lena's hand, her body practically vibrating with excitement.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Lena laughed and kissed the Kryptonian senseless.  
  
"Still not going to tell me our wedding song?"  
  
Reeling from the kiss, Kara blinked slowly before ultimately shaking her head, "Not a _chance_."  
  
Barry bellowed again, clearly getting into his role as the announcer.  
  
"And for the _first_ time in public together, _please_ welcome our girls, Kara and Lena _Luthor-Danvers_!"  
  
Kara quickly swept Lena into her arms and burst into the ballroom, the pair spinning in midair before gently touching down in at the center of the dance floor, the applause for them clearly the loudest. Kara released her wife, her eyes shining brilliantly in the lights from over head. Barry leaned into the microphone, the lights dimming as a spotlight found the pair in the darkness.   
  
"And now, for their first dance as a married couple, please direct your eyes to the dance floor."  
  
Kara's smile was soft, her eyes twinkling as the opening to NSYNC's ' _This I Promise You_ ' filled the room. Lena immediately bit back tears as she leaned into Kara's arms.  
  
"You _didn't_."  
  
The Kryptonian merely nodded, her grin growing even wider as she brought them together for their first dance as a married couple. Lena bit her lip as she was lead along the dance floor, the words sweeping through her. Kara leaned down, her lips brushing the shell of a pale ear as she softly sang the words to only Lena.  
  
 _When the visions around you, bring tears to your eyes,_  
  
Lena couldn't stop the rush of tears as her fingers curled into the fabric of Kara's jacket.  
  
 _And all that surrounds you, are secrets and lies,_  
 _I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope._  
 _Keeping your faith when it's gone,_  
  
Kara squeezed just a little bit tighter, her promise still true.  
  
 _The one you should call, was standing there all along._  
  
Lena buried her face into Kara's neck, her tears overflowing as Kara lifted them gently off the ground.  
  
 _And I will take, you in my arms._  
 _And hold you right where you belong._  
 _Til the day when life is through,_  
 _This I promise you,_  
  
Alex found Maggie on the edge of the dance floor, the agent an emotional wreck as she leaned into the detective while they watched the heartfelt display.  
  
Lena tried to settle her breathing, well aware the ground was no longer below them.  
  
 _I've loved you forever, in lifetimes before._  
 _And I promise you never, will you hurt anymore._  
  
Kara fought her own tears, her voice wavering as she feathered a kiss to Lena's shoulder.  
  
 _I give you my word,_  
 _I give you my heart._  
 _This is a battle we've won._  
  
Lena finally lifted her head, their eyes meeting in a bolt of lighting. She licked her lips, her face filled with sudden serenity as she watched Kara sing to her.  
  
 _And with this vow, forever has now begun._  
  
Lucy melded herself in James' side, her own tears pouring down her cheeks as they watched the pair float across the dance floor.  
  
 _Just close your eyes, each loving day,_  
 _And know this feeling won't go away,_  
 _Til the day my life is through, this I promise you._  
  
Kara swallowed her own tears, the words still passing her lips as she closed her eyes and pressed their foreheads together.  
  
 _Over and over, I thought,_  
 _When I hear you call,_  
 _Without you in my life, baby,_  
  
They shared a smile, Lena's eyes shining as the tears settled to a dull roar.  
  
 _I just wouldn't be living at all._  
  
Lyra even wandered over to Winn, her smile sweet as she glanced over at him, the tears apparent as he watched his girls fall in love all over again; she tucked him against her side and dropped a kiss to his cheek in a rare show of affection.  
  
 _And I will take you in my arms,_  
 _And hold you right where you belong._  
  
Lois smiled up at Clark, the pride, the light shining in his eyes as his cousin, his blood, shared her love with the woman he least expected.  
  
 _Til the day my life is through,_  
 _This I promise you, babe._  
  
Barry stood perfectly still, his mouth open wide at the beautiful spectacle of Supergirl and her bride. Iris, who he'd brought along on this journey, crept up behind him before wrapping her arms around him and placing a quick kiss to his cheek.  
  
 _Just close your eyes, each loving day,_  
 _And know this feeling won't go away,_  
  
J'onn and M'gann smiled on, elated for their girls as they swept across the dance floor, their hands eventually finding one another as J'onn squeezed hers in silent strength.  
  
 _Every word I say is true,_  
 _This I promise you._  
  
Kara touched them down softly in the center of the dance floor, her eyes still glued to the endless emerald before her, her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she slowly turned Lena around the floor.  
  
 _Every word I say is true,_  
 _This I promise you._  
  
Lena reached up, her lips barely touching Kara's as the song finally ended, the words passing between them as they shared another kiss.  
  
 _Oh, I promise you._  
  
The song ended, an emotionally-charged round of applause greeting them when their lips finally parted, the red-faced Lena snuggling into Kara's jaw before they finally broke apart, grinning at their guests. J'onn headed onto the dance floor, pulling both of the women into a tight hug, more tears abounding as he finally pulled away.   
  
"My girls."  
  
Kara squeezed Lena's hand before turning her over to J'onn, the father-daughter dance reserved for them as J'onn walked them a few feet away before falling into a beautifully-done routine. Barry eventually snapped back to reality, his smile wide and goofy as he announced J'onn J'onnz and Lena for their dance together. Kara eventually pulled Winn onto the dance floor next before everyone else decided to join, the entire wedding out together. The night carried on, food and drink shared among friends and family, more introductions being made throughout the night.  
  
Lena and Diana had sparked an easy kinship, their feminist topics easily keeping them entertained. Bruce and Winn talked shop for part of the night, the shorter tech wiz marveling at the sharpness of this man's mind. James and Lucy had chatted through the night, the vigilante offering his coat to the lady as they walked along the moonlit path. Lena found herself standing alone for a moment, her eyes taking in the surroundings as her family mingled amongst the friends. _Family._  
  
Lena chuckled at herself, her tears seemingly at the ready at the drop of a hat, her control over them almost nonexistent. Alex parted the crowd as she approached the calm CEO, her smile wide as she sat down beside her.  
  
"You look like you could use a drink."  
  
The brunette chuckled and clinked her glass with Alex's, "You know me too well, Alex Danvers."  
  
Alex puzzled a moment, both women instantly noticing their respective wives chatting with Clark and M'gann. She glanced over at Lena, who still looked absolutely perfect, and reached over to squeeze her forearm.  
  
"I know I gave you a hard time in the beginning there, but I'm really glad Kara met you. She's... been so happy since then. You gave her something she was missing, and I'll be grateful to you always."  
  
Lena felt her face wrinkle in a big smile, "And you gave her the strength to find it."  
  
Understanding passed between them in that moment, a peace settling finally as Alex eventually pulled Lena to her feet and led them back to the dance floor.  
  
It wasn't much later that Kara snuck them out, the pair meandering through the decadent halls as they eventually headed toward the exit and the car awaiting them. Lena sighed happily, her hand purposefully tracing the new outline of the ring on Kara's finger. Warmth enveloped her entire being as she pondered the party they just left, and all the people that had meant so much to them. Jess had caught the bouquet, even, and she looked positively horrified at the thought. Lena chuckled out loud, drawing Kara's attention.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Jess caught the flowers."  
  
Both women shared a silent laugh as Kara studied the woman at her side, finally coming to a conclusion.  
  
"I like that you didn't have a veil."  
  
Lena immediately trickled her fingers across her intricate curls, "Really? I worried what you might think."  
  
Kara shook her head, "No, I like it. I also love your hair. Have I mentioned that you're beautiful and that I love you?"  
  
The brunette chuckled and softly nudged Kara, "Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."  
  
"You're beautiful and I love you more than the stars, Lena Isabel."  
  
"Did you have to tell Diana my middle name?"  
  
"Wha- yes! I love it, it's so soft and delicate, like you."  
  
"Hush."  
  
The Kryptonian leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Lena's cheek as they rounded the last corner. Lena's usher smiled at them as he headed toward the front door, opening it for them and leading them into the brisk night. Kara instantly shed her suit jacket and draped it around Lena, her cheeks flushing at the look of adoration she received for the gesture. The pitfalls of a fall wedding.  
  
"Thank you, Kara."  
  
Nodding, Kara quickly skirted around her and opened the door to the limo before helping the woman inside. Martin chortled before opening Kara's door and made a grand gesture of leading her inside. Lena slid across the seat and settled into Kara's side, her body instantly relaxing against the Kryptonian heat. Threading their fingers together, Lena used her free hand to delicately touch the House of El symbol still around her neck, the flutter of butterflies stuttering to life within her. Kara leaned back into the seat, her fingers flexing around Lena's as they locked eyes in the same moment, twin smiles echoing back at one another.  
  
They met for a meaningful kiss, affection blossoming deep with her as she pulled Kara just a little closer before they eventually parted with a soft smack. Searching the crystal blue eyes of her wife, Lena bit her lip, her voice suddenly hoarse.  
  
"I love you, Kara."  
  
Kara smiled, her eyes crinkling as she touched her nose to Lena's, "I love you, too, Lena."  
  
There was silence for a moment as Lena tugged on the pendant in her palm.  
  
" _El mayarah_ , my darling."  
  
Kara pressed herself tighter against her wife, her fingers curling around Lena's as she dropped a kiss to her knuckles. She was absolutely right.  
  
 _Stronger together._

**Author's Note:**

> MY EYES ARE BLEEDING.  
> I may have cried while writing this.  
> It's been such a long time since I've written.  
> It took me two actual days.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, I absolutely LOVED writing it.


End file.
